Like Nicotine
by leviathanxo
Summary: "Shut up!" I pushed him, "You don't even know me! Or my family! They're coming back. Tonight."
1. Prologue

Gerard's P.O.V.

1 _Well this is awkward... I'm standing on the doorstep of my own home, alone, and nobody's here. _I must have looked a fool, standing outside my own home, I could tell the people across the street were watching me. They had some fascination with me because it was very rare that I went outside at this time of day, or ever family said they would go on vacation and be back today before I got home from camp, but I guess not. I sat there for a while. Still waiting for someone to come home. It was starting to get dark out. No one was there. I sighed and stood up. I took my stuff and walked down the sidewalk, see this is why you need friends. So you can go to their houses when your family forgets about you and doesn't come home. I was never allowed outside in this crime-ridden state because they always found dead bodies in the park. I continued walking until I saw a diner with a big neon milkshake. I walked in, though I didn't have any money and I was just a little kid. I would probably get kicked out. Surprisingly not. The mood was pretty mellow, a few bikers here and there, regular Joe's, no women other than one old lady smoking in the corner. I sat on one of the stools at the counter. I rested my head in my hand and put my elbow on the counter.

"What can I get you, honey?" the woman behind the counter asked, taking out a small pad of paper and clicking her pen.

"Nothing. I have no money."

"Oh. Where's your parents?" She chewed her gum and put the pad down behind the counter.

"I don't know. They left, and they said they'd be back today but they aren't home."

"Aww..well is there anyone you can stay with? I can call them."

I thought about even though I knew for sure there wasn't anyone I knew well enough to stay with. "No," I finally said.

She clicked her tongue and inhaled through the side of her mouth. "Well... I'm sorry about that. What's your name, hun?"

"Gerard." I heard the door open, I didn't think much of it. Some guy walked over and plopped down in the seat next to me. "Hey Agnes."

"Hi Frankie. What do you want? The same as always?" She asked, already heading to the back of the kitchen.

"I already ate, but I'll take a drink." He looked at me, we made eye contact and he said hello.

"Hi," I responded.

"What's your name?" he stuck out his hand.

"Gerard..." I shook his hand.

"Cool! I'm Frank, by the way."

I nodded and gave a small smile.

Agnes, I guess that's what her name was, came back and put a coke on the counter and slid it over to Frank. She put one down in front of me too, I looked up at her, she winked and smiled warmly. "Gerard here," she gestured to me, "is all alone. His parents aren't home yet."

"Aw man that sucks," Frank frowned and sipped his coke.

"They'll be back tomorrow though," I assured.

"Ah.." he set the glass down, "Well where are you going to stay until then?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anywhere that's safe that I could go."

"Hm. Well I got nothing to do. You could stay with me for the night."

I thought about this for a minute. I looked over him and thought 'well what if he rapes me or kills me or both?' But I was sure the lady behind the counter wouldn't let me go with some pedophile murderer.

"I've known Frankie for a _very_ long time. He's not a bad person," she smiled again, I felt a little better. These people seemed trustworthy.

I didn't even care if he raped me or not, I had nowhere to sleep. "Alright."

So I sat and waited while the two talked on and on about things and people I didn't know. I tuned in and out of the conversation several times. They'd say something that would remind me of something else, a line in a movie or something, I'd get lost in my own mind. I picked at the dirt under my nails. Finally they said goodbye and Frank gave her a hug. I got up, waved goodbye to Agnes and followed Frank to his car. It was just a plain black car, nothing special, not like I expected him to have some pimped out ride. "You can sit in the front seat if you want to," Frank said, opening the door and pressing a button so my side opened. I sat down, threw my bag in the back seat and buckled the seat belt. Frank was digging around in his baggy pants pocket for his keys and then he finally found them, sat down and buckled his belt. He put the key in and turned it. We drove a while, passing houses and liquor stores, even a few prostitutes. Then he asked if I was cold. I was, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to be rude. He asked how old I was. "Twelve."

"Oh. What school?"

"I'm home schooled." I prepared myself for the stupid questions about to follow.

"Cool, cool. How does that work for, like, testing?"

I sat up a little, because I was sinking in the seat, "There's a place we go and meet, it's like a classroom. We take tests there."

"Do you go to school dances too?"

"Same place."

"Aha." He pulled up to a small yellow house with green shrubs and a half dead lawn. Average houses, around here they all looked the same. I grabbed my stuff from the back seat and got out, shut the door and followed him.

"Here it is!" he said, opening the door and flicking the lights on.

I looked around, it was a small living room, conjoined with the kitchen, but separated by a counter, there was a couch, a TV, another couch, and a coffee table with various magazines and other random items strewn across the surface. The carpet was white.

"I'll get you some blankets." He walked off down the little hallway. I put my stuff down against the side of the couch closest to the door and sat down. I yawned as I bent my arms behind my head. Frank came back, "This is the comforter," he pointed to the bottom one, "and these are a couple of sheets." I nodded. "Here's the TV remote if you want to watch something," he picked it up and put it on a side table. "Um..g'night!" He went to his room and shut the door. I made my bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of running water. Frank was in the kitchen doing dishes and singing. In the morning. I sat up and wiped the crud out of my eyes. "Hey, you're up," Frank said a little monotonously.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I figured I'll drive you home in an hour, is that okay?" he turned off the sink and dried his hands on a pale pink towel.

I nodded and stood up.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll eat when I get home."

"Okay."

I sat down at the table, he sat across from me. He looked down at the table, the coffee maker gurgled and popped. I noticed his hair, I didn't notice before because I was too tired and I didn't really look at him. He had dark hair that curled behind his ears and around his neck. The way he rested his head on his hand was strange, with his index and middle finger flat against his cheek, the other two curled to support his chin. He sniffed and looked up at me. I grinned, he smiled back. "Do you drink coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He went and got two mugs, he filled them both and set them on the table. I dragged mine closer and blew on it. We sat at the table for a bit and talked more about how home schooling was, he talked about his job at some café that also dealt marijuana. Then we got into a really long conversation that started with stoner metal and ended up in local punk bands. We got into the car, still continuing the argument of which was better, Michale Graves or Glen Danzig. He was on Danzig's side. I gave him directions to my house. He followed me up to the door, I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. I knocked on the door and waited. No one came to answer it. I knocked again. Still no one came to answer it.

"How long did they say they'd be gone?" Frank asked, squinting as the sunlight hit him directly in the face.

"A week. It's been nine days," I said grimly.

He walked over to the window, "jeez you guys don't have any curtains?"

"We do." I followed him.

He peered in through the window. "Uh..." he said.

"...what?"

"The place is empty."

"That's not right."

"Is this the right house?" he looked back at me.

"I think I know what my own fucking house looks like!" I snapped and went to the back door, it was cracked open. Frank was following me. I opened the door, "Hello?" I called. No answer. I went through the laundry room into the kitchen, everything was gone. The table, the small appliances, all the cupboards were empty. Frank just stood in the doorway. I turned to face him. He looked at me for a minute, we didn't speak. He frowned and made a sympathetic face. "This isn't happening.." I said, "This isn't real! They're coming back, I know they will!"

Frank looked at the floor and shook his head.

"They will!" I ran upstairs.

"Gerard! No!" he chased after me. He grabbed my hand before I got halfway up the stairs and yanked me down into tight hug.

"They're coming back. They are. They said so." By this time I was sobbing into his green t-shirt.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on the back of my head.

"No..no...they'll be back tonight."

"Gerard. All the furniture is gone. They wouldn't take all their furniture for just a week."

"Shut up!" I pushed him, "You don't even know me! Or my family! They're coming back. Tonight." I started up the stairs, "I know they are." I went up the stairs and looked into my mum and dad's room. All the furniture was gone there too. I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face. I heard Frank walk out. I went into my sister's room, same thing, it was empty. Only the pale green wallpaper with the little pixies on it was left. I heard Frank start his car. I thought to go and stop him, but something held me back. _What if I get kidnapped? Or killed? Or raped? Or all of the above?_ Being alone, scared the shit out of me. I finally just gave up and ran out after him. "Wait!" I yelled, waving my arms. He didn't see me, the car kept going. I was right back where I started.


	2. You Can Run Away With Me

Gerard's P.O.V.

1 _Well this is awkward... I'm standing on the doorstep of my own home, alone, and nobody's here. _I must have looked a fool, standing outside my own home, I could tell the people across the street were watching me. They had some fascination with me because it was very rare that I went outside at this time of day, or ever family said they would go on vacation and be back today before I got home from camp, but I guess not. I sat there for a while. Still waiting for someone to come home. It was starting to get dark out. No one was there. I sighed and stood up. I took my stuff and walked down the sidewalk, see this is why you need friends. So you can go to their houses when your family forgets about you and doesn't come home. I was never allowed outside in this crime-ridden state because they always found dead bodies in the park. I continued walking until I saw a diner with a big neon milkshake. I walked in, though I didn't have any money and I was just a little kid. I would probably get kicked out. Surprisingly not. The mood was pretty mellow, a few bikers here and there, regular Joe's, no women other than one old lady smoking in the corner. I sat on one of the stools at the counter. I rested my head in my hand and put my elbow on the counter.

"What can I get you, honey?" the woman behind the counter asked, taking out a small pad of paper and clicking her pen.

"Nothing. I have no money."

"Oh. Where's your parents?" She chewed her gum and put the pad down behind the counter.

"I don't know. They left, and they said they'd be back today but they aren't home."

"Aww..well is there anyone you can stay with? I can call them."

I thought about even though I knew for sure there wasn't anyone I knew well enough to stay with. "No," I finally said.

She clicked her tongue and inhaled through the side of her mouth. "Well... I'm sorry about that. What's your name, hun?"

"Gerard." I heard the door open, I didn't think much of it. Some guy walked over and plopped down in the seat next to me. "Hey Agnes."

"Hi Frankie. What do you want? The same as always?" She asked, already heading to the back of the kitchen.

"I already ate, but I'll take a drink." He looked at me, we made eye contact and he said hello.

"Hi," I responded.

"What's your name?" he stuck out his hand.

"Gerard..." I shook his hand.

"Cool! I'm Frank, by the way."

I nodded and gave a small smile.

Agnes, I guess that's what her name was, came back and put a coke on the counter and slid it over to Frank. She put one down in front of me too, I looked up at her, she winked and smiled warmly. "Gerard here," she gestured to me, "is all alone. His parents aren't home yet."

"Aw man that sucks," Frank frowned and sipped his coke.

"They'll be back tomorrow though," I assured.

"Ah.." he set the glass down, "Well where are you going to stay until then?" Frank asked.

"I don't know. I don't know anywhere that's safe that I could go."

"Hm. Well I got nothing to do. You could stay with me for the night."

I thought about this for a minute. I looked over him and thought 'well what if he rapes me or kills me or both?' But I was sure the lady behind the counter wouldn't let me go with some pedophile murderer.

"I've known Frankie for a _very_ long time. He's not a bad person," she smiled again, I felt a little better. These people seemed trustworthy.

I didn't even care if he raped me or not, I had nowhere to sleep. "Alright."

So I sat and waited while the two talked on and on about things and people I didn't know. I tuned in and out of the conversation several times. They'd say something that would remind me of something else, a line in a movie or something, I'd get lost in my own mind. I picked at the dirt under my nails. Finally they said goodbye and Frank gave her a hug. I got up, waved goodbye to Agnes and followed Frank to his car. It was just a plain black car, nothing special, not like I expected him to have some pimped out ride. "You can sit in the front seat if you want to," Frank said, opening the door and pressing a button so my side opened. I sat down, threw my bag in the back seat and buckled the seat belt. Frank was digging around in his baggy pants pocket for his keys and then he finally found them, sat down and buckled his belt. He put the key in and turned it. We drove a while, passing houses and liquor stores, even a few prostitutes. Then he asked if I was cold. I was, but I didn't say anything, I didn't want to be rude. He asked how old I was. "Twelve."

"Oh. What school?"

"I'm home schooled." I prepared myself for the stupid questions about to follow.

"Cool, cool. How does that work for, like, testing?"

I sat up a little, because I was sinking in the seat, "There's a place we go and meet, it's like a classroom. We take tests there."

"Do you go to school dances too?"

"Same place."

"Aha." He pulled up to a small yellow house with green shrubs and a half dead lawn. Average houses, around here they all looked the same. I grabbed my stuff from the back seat and got out, shut the door and followed him.

"Here it is!" he said, opening the door and flicking the lights on.

I looked around, it was a small living room, conjoined with the kitchen, but separated by a counter, there was a couch, a TV, another couch, and a coffee table with various magazines and other random items strewn across the surface. The carpet was white.

"I'll get you some blankets." He walked off down the little hallway. I put my stuff down against the side of the couch closest to the door and sat down. I yawned as I bent my arms behind my head. Frank came back, "This is the comforter," he pointed to the bottom one, "and these are a couple of sheets." I nodded. "Here's the TV remote if you want to watch something," he picked it up and put it on a side table. "Um..g'night!" He went to his room and shut the door. I made my bed and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of running water. Frank was in the kitchen doing dishes and singing. In the morning. I sat up and wiped the crud out of my eyes. "Hey, you're up," Frank said a little monotonously.

"Yeah..." I said.

"I figured I'll drive you home in an hour, is that okay?" he turned off the sink and dried his hands on a pale pink towel.

I nodded and stood up.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"Nah, I'll eat when I get home."

"Okay."

I sat down at the table, he sat across from me. He looked down at the table, the coffee maker gurgled and popped. I noticed his hair, I didn't notice before because I was too tired and I didn't really look at him. He had dark hair that curled behind his ears and around his neck. The way he rested his head on his hand was strange, with his index and middle finger flat against his cheek, the other two curled to support his chin. He sniffed and looked up at me. I grinned, he smiled back. "Do you drink coffee?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He went and got two mugs, he filled them both and set them on the table. I dragged mine closer and blew on it. We sat at the table for a bit and talked more about how home schooling was, he talked about his job at some café that also dealt marijuana. Then we got into a really long conversation that started with stoner metal and ended up in local punk bands. We got into the car, still continuing the argument of which was better, Michale Graves or Glen Danzig. He was on Danzig's side. I gave him directions to my house. He followed me up to the door, I tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. I knocked on the door and waited. No one came to answer it. I knocked again. Still no one came to answer it.

"How long did they say they'd be gone?" Frank asked, squinting as the sunlight hit him directly in the face.

"A week. It's been nine days," I said grimly.

He walked over to the window, "jeez you guys don't have any curtains?"

"We do." I followed him.

He peered in through the window. "Uh..." he said.

"...what?"

"The place is empty."

"That's not right."

"Is this the right house?" he looked back at me.

"I think I know what my own fucking house looks like!" I snapped and went to the back door, it was cracked open. Frank was following me. I opened the door, "Hello?" I called. No answer. I went through the laundry room into the kitchen, everything was gone. The table, the small appliances, all the cupboards were empty. Frank just stood in the doorway. I turned to face him. He looked at me for a minute, we didn't speak. He frowned and made a sympathetic face. "This isn't happening.." I said, "This isn't real! They're coming back, I know they will!"

Frank looked at the floor and shook his head.

"They will!" I ran upstairs.

"Gerard! No!" he chased after me. He grabbed my hand before I got halfway up the stairs and yanked me down into tight hug.

"They're coming back. They are. They said so." By this time I was sobbing into his green t-shirt.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on the back of my head.

"No..no...they'll be back tonight."

"Gerard. All the furniture is gone. They wouldn't take all their furniture for just a week."

"Shut up!" I pushed him, "You don't even know me! Or my family! They're coming back. Tonight." I started up the stairs, "I know they are." I went up the stairs and looked into my mum and dad's room. All the furniture was gone there too. I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face. I heard Frank walk out. I went into my sister's room, same thing, it was empty. Only the pale green wallpaper with the little pixies on it was left. I heard Frank start his car. I thought to go and stop him, but something held me back. _What if I get kidnapped? Or killed? Or raped? Or all of the above?_ Being alone, scared the shit out of me. I finally just gave up and ran out after him. "Wait!" I yelled, waving my arms. He didn't see me, the car kept going. I was right back where I started.

***end***

The previous night was the most terrifying experience of my entire life. I was sure I heard something walking down the halls. I know I heard footsteps, it didn't even cross my mind that it could be my family, I thought someone was in there. I stayed completely still, maybe they wouldn't notice. After about ten minutes, no more noises. I didn't go back to sleep. I waited, the sun came up. The room was tinted blue by then, with bold dark shadows around the only thing that was in the room; me. Once it was bright enough that I felt safe getting up, I unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled out. Then it occurred to me that I didn't even check my own bedroom. I felt like a dumb ass. I walked down the stairs, yawning. I opened the door in the kitchen next to the fridge and walked down the stairs. It was dark and dusty. I felt the string run over my face, I groped around in the dark for it and then yanked it. The light came on, not much of a difference. I walked down the stairs and then into my room. All my stuff was still there. It kind of hurt to see that my room was untouched when the rest of the house was stripped down to the carpeting. I sat on my bed, staring at the floor. It was dark in my room, it smelled like dust.

I laid down and pulled out my knife that I hid under my pillow, just in case someone broke in. I flicked it open and looked at it. It was still sharp, I hadn't ever used it. I closed it, then I noticed something was smeared across the front. I looked at my hand, it was bleeding all over the place. I was more annoyed than scared or in pain. I licked my hand, it wouldn't stop bleeding. I growled and got off my bed. I walked upstairs, still holding the knife, still licking my hand. I went into the bathroom and turned on the sink. I washed the blood off and put a band aid on it from my first aid kit. I opened the knife again, just to see it again, cut a small line across the top of my wrist. It burned, but it felt kind of good. I cut another line under my knuckles. Another one, another… I pulled my pants up and cut a couple on my ankle., and several up my legs. I looked down at the floor, there was blood splattered all across the bathroom floor, in between the tiles, on the sink, in the sink, all over my shirt. It didn't matter. I was home alone. I could make as big of a mess as I wanted! I folded the knife and put it in my pocket. Then I thought, _there's no food here. I have no money to go to the store. Fuck. _I went into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing, not a single crumb. I put my hands on the counter and leaned against it, thinking. There was a note.

_859-858-4141_

_Frank_

It looked like it was on a fucking ripped up napkin. I rolled my eyes. It was a Kentucky area code, I knew that much. I sighed and walked into the living room, holding the note. I sat in the middle of the floor and looked around, no phone, so how was I supposed to call the bastard? I went to my room and looked around for my jar. It was in a pile of clothes in the closet, there was 75 cents, hopefully enough to call Frank and get him to show up. I put the coins in my pocket and went outside in search of a payphone. I found one, by the park. The park was empty today and it kind of creeped me out a little. I put in a quarter to start with and dialed the number. It rung, rung again, Frank answered.

"Hello?"

"Frank?"

"Yeah?" he yawned, "Who's this?"

"Gerard." I must have woken him up.

"Your voice sounds different over the phone."

"Um yeah, okay. Can you meet me?" there was a beep, I put in another quarter.

"At your house?"

I thought a minute. "No, at the park, it's closer." I had a small suspicion some guy would follow me home, it was much safer inside the telephone booth.

"Alright. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned around to look at the park. If it were a movie, dramatic music would have been playing, I swear to god. I scanned over it. No one seemed to be there. I waited for Frank. A car pulled up not too far from where I was standing, no one got out of it or went in. I kept looking at the windshield to see what the driver looked like, it was too far away. _Frank… please hurry up._ Another minute passed, Frank's car finally pulled up. He opened the passenger side door and I literally jumped into the seat.

"Happy to see me, or what?" he laughed.

"There is a perv in a fucking VAN out there!" I said, slamming the door shut. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"Huh?"

The car drove off ahead of us. I pointed to it, "That one. Some creep was parked like five feet away from me, waiting to snatch me up and take disgusting pictures or something."

"Um, am I missing something here?" Frank started the car, "Past experience?"

"No," I rolled my eyes, "I'm just really paranoid."

"Alright, where do we go then?"

"My house… if you don't mind." It was quiet for a couple seconds, "Or your house. Either way…"

"Well I guess your place sounds good."

We drove in silence, it was only three blocks. When we got there I opened the door and he followed me in. "Yeah leaving the door wide open keeps intruders out pretty good, man," Frank said as he stepped in.

"Shut up," I shut the door and locked it.

"So, what do expect to happen?" He turned to face me, smirking a little.

"I was thinking you could help me. Until my parents come back."

"Like what? Babysit you or some shit? I can do that!" he smiled wide, "Bed time is 1 o'clock am."

I laughed, "Alright, but I don't like it here, can I live with you for a little?"

"How long?"

"A week, maybe five days?" I clasped my hands together and smiled hopefully.

"Okay. Pack some stuff."

"Already done!" I ran down to my room to get my bag.

"Oh…wow. So you knew I would say yes?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Kind of."

After my third day of living with Frank, he wanted to have a talk with me. "Something important." He sat next to me on the couch, "I don't think they're coming back," he said. I didn't say anything, I knew that. "I'm sorry," he looked at me, smiling sadly. I sighed and looked at the floor. "Now what?" I looked back at Frank, who was just looking down at his hands as he picked at the leftover nail polish. "The right thing to do is give you up for adoption."

"No. Please, don't do that," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to, please don't make me, please."

"What else is there to do?" he raised his arms and shrugged.

"I don't want to be put in some stranger's home and abused, or raped." Paranoia was kicking in once again.

Frank bit his lip. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Y-you could adopt me?" I suggested.

"What?" he looked up at me, wow he was actually a really good looking guy now that I got a good look at his face.

"You can adopt me."

He just stared at me, I was locked into his gaze, I felt like I couldn't move. "I just might be able to do that. Yeah I think I can," he nodded.

Our faces were so close, we just stared at each other for a minute. I was locked into his gaze, the corner of his mouth slowly turned up and it grew into a smirk, "I'll keep you safe."

I smiled back at him. He ruffled my hair and got off the couch. "I'll call American Adoption tomorrow."

"Alright…" I sat and thought as he started dinner. I sat back, living with Frank would be so great. He's so nice to me and he never yells at me or anything. He makes good food, and…he's kind of cute. Yeah, that would be so great.

"So you'll mail it to me or do I have to go to the website to print it out?"

I watched him press a few keys on his laptop from the table. He put his hand on the counter and leaned on it, making that face he does when he's thinking or processing information. "Well…no I want to adopt a _specific_ person," he said. "What? No. No. Oh, okay yeah alright. Did you just send it or… alright." he ran his fingers across the track pad and clicked on a few things. "So I have to read this whole thing and you'll send someone tomorrow?" he nodded, "okay, yeah. Yes. Thank you." He hung up, put the phone on the counter and sighed. He looked at me and scratched the back of his head, "Um, so they said I have to read this thing then they'll send someone to check if I'm fit to take care of you, so that's just an interview and they'll look into all the rooms. Hopefully they won't see my weed…" he muttered, "And yeah. I need to go get a copy of my medical information. And yours, I guess."

I shrugged. "Well my parents probably left it at the house. We can go check."

"After work. I got to go. You can screw around on the internet or whatever. Just take it easy. Bye!"

It was the day the adoption service worker would be coming to tell us what the deal was. We hid all the drugs Frank had and cleaned the place up enough for it to look like a normal place. He did do a couple drugs, but he was always responsible and conscious of what he was doing or saying. Yeah sometimes he was kind of giggly and couldn't stand up straight, but that was only a couple times. We both had to straighten up and look somewhat normal. He combed his hair normally so it wasn't all sticking up in the back. I took a shower, I hadn't in days and it made me feel like an actual human being again. He had to let me borrow a shirt and pants, luckily he was short and wore pants that were too small for him anyways. I sat down on the couch and flipped through an issue of Fangoria that was on the coffee table. He sat at the table, waiting. I looked at him, I could tell he was worried. He looked like a really chill guy, but he was nervous, so was I. I put the magazine down and went to sit in front of him. "Hi," I said.

He giggled, "Hi."

Oh that laugh…it killed me.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Hey, uh, Frank?"

"Yes?" Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist.

"I wanna dye my hair."

"Hm.." Frank kissed the younger boy's forehead, "really?"

"Yeah. I want it to be bright red."

"You have to bleach it first," Frank put his hands through Gerard's thick dark hair, "And before you do _that_ you have to wash your hair."

Gerard pulled his bangs to the side and looked up, "Can you dye it for me, since you actually know how?"

"Sure. Anything you want."

"And... could you shave the sides?"

"This is all so sudden!" Frank smiled. "My little goth boy is finally becoming a grown up delinquent."

Gerard giggled and bit his lip, "No...I just got tired of my boring black hair."

"It's not boring, Gee. It's dark and not taken care of very well. It reflects your inner self."

"Hey! I take good care of myself."

Frank put his hands on his hips, "Really?"

"Yes. I haven't cut for a month."

"Oh. Good. I better check just to make sure." He grabbed Gerard's arms and looked at them.

"No!" Gerard yelped.

"Why not? Got something you don't want me to see?" he smirked.

Gerard pouted. "No.."

"Uh…what's this?" he pointed to the scars.

"Your name."

Frank didn't say anything. He pulled Gerard's sleeve back down to cover it up. He backed up, and went into his room. He shut the door gently. Gerard was left alone, standing in the middle of the living room.


End file.
